Perfume de Mujer
by dulcepervercion
Summary: ¿que pasara cuando Renesmee se encuentre con Jacob?. El el dueño de una cedena hotelera y Ella una prostituta,¿podrán enamorarse y aceptar sus diferencias?...(todos humanos)... los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Stephani Meyer
1. Mi vida

Mi Vida: Cap..1

Muchas personas creen que llegamos a esto porque lo deseamos, que lo elegimos como un modo de vida, pero lo que felizmente ignoran es que la necesidad hace cosas imposibles. Si te encuentras con que a tu madre le diagnostican cáncer y tienes que dar todo lo que tienes para salvarla, dinero joyas, ropa, autos etc.… eso a los 16 años debe ser traumático, incluso si te quedas en la calle sola. Porque a pesar de todo ellos no la pudieron salvar, los malditos doctores no la pudieron salvar.

Debo admitir que fue devastador, aun recuerdo la cara del Dr. Cullen , ni él ni su esposa sabían cómo decírmelo. Pero era de esperarse, pocas personas se salvan de esa enfermedad. Que ilusa fui al creerle a mamá cuando decía que ella podía vencer todo, fui tan tonta debí…debí…. Cuidarla mejor. No creo que haya sido mi culpa, pero sé que quizás pude haberlo evitado "_no puedes"_… claro que pude yo…yo… no lo sé "_claro que no lo sabes ¿acaso crees que tu mágicamente hubieras hecho que el cáncer despareciera?"…_no…pero…"_pero nada Renesmee paso lo que tuvo que pasar no fue tu culpa ni la de los doctores, solo paso"_ lo sé, creo a estas alturas debía de estar volviéndome loca… pero solo era mi conciencia tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo esto.

Una vez más puse los pies sobre la tierra. Me seque mis lagrimas, agarre el dinero y Salí de la habitación de hotel dejando a mi cliente dormido.

Aun no logro a acostumbrarme a esto de ser "prostituta" porque sencillamente eso era lo que era, no había otra manera de describirlo. Pero que mas da haces lo que tienes que hacer, recuerdo cuando recién conocí a Rosalie yo tenía 16 y mamá había muerto hace una semana.

_INICIO DEL FLASHBACK:_

_Estaba lloviendo y hacia frio, yo iba caminando por Roll Street a lo lejos veía una silueta, por su forma debía de ser femenina, estaba parada fuera de un bar, conforme me acercaba a ella mejor podía verla. Su largo y rubio cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, caía en forma de cascada, era alta, al menos un poco más que yo , su esbelto cuerpo estaba cubierto por un minivestido negro que a pesar del clima apenas le bajaba un poco más del trasero, traía unos "Stilettos" negros bien altos, y en la mano llevaba un abrigo._

_Cuando estuve a mas o menos 5 pasos de ella se volteo a verme, era hermosa, ojos color miel, cejas perfectamente depiladas, su piel era blanca tan blanca, que me recordaba a unas de esas estatuas que ves cuando vas al museo.__Aparentaba tener unos 23 o 24 años_

_-¿estás perdida cariño?- su voz era como la de una cantante, afinada, pero algo chillona, y con un matiz de sensualidad que dejaría a cualquier hombre babeando._

_-Yo…no lo sé…eso creo- ¿acaso estaba yo perdida? No literalmente hablando pues sabía dónde estaba, pero no a donde debería ir._

_De un momento a otro su cara paso de la sorpresa a la ternura, su sonrisa era cálida, me hacía sentir como en casa._

_- ¿no tienes donde ir cariño?- se acerco a mí y con su helada mano roso mi mejilla. Negué con la cabeza._

_-ven conmigo- me dijo dulcemente. Acaso yo estaba loca ¿cómo me iría con una perfecta desconocida? Pero es que no parecía una extraña, cuando ella me hablo es como si escuchara su voz, la voz de Bella mi madre._

_Y así fue como sucedió, no tarde en darme cuenta de cuál era el trabajo de Rosalie. Me quede a vivir con ella en su pequeño departamento, desde ese momento ella fue como una madre para mi, siempre me cuido, hasta cuando no alcanzaba el dinero para ambas, allí fue cuando decidí comenzar a trabajar con ella, en ayudarla con el alquiler y otras cosas. Al principio no fue nada sencillo, ¿quien quería perder su virginidad de esa forma? Después de la primera noche comencé a llorar, el tipo no entendía que era lo que me sucedía, así que dejo el dinero y se largo. Lugo te acostumbras, y es como si después de todo fuera más "sencillo". _

_Rosalie decía que nunca me tenía que involucrar sentimentalmente con un cliente-por eso nunca beses en la boca- me había dicho._

_Pero después de todo ¿quién amaría a una prostituta? , ¿Qué hombre estaría con una mujer que se ha acostado con tantos?_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK. _

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, una mujer alta de piel morena muy refinada, con cabello corto, negro como la noche, tenia puesto un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, era hermosa el vestido hacia resaltar mas el color de su piel, pero como era de esperarse como lo hacen todas.

La mujer me miro de arriba abajo con cara de repugnancia, era obvio, yo llevaba una falda de jean súper corta, una blusa escotada y zapatos taco aguja, mi cabello estaba suelto, mis rizos color bronce caían desordenadamente sobre mi espalda, era lógico que la mujer me mirara así de seguro intuía quien era yo y que era lo que hacía. Pero no dijo nada o eso creí ya que cuando salí del ascensor me pareció escuchar un "zorra". Pero no le di importancia.

Le de dediqué al portero una sonrisa coqueta, tome un taxi y me dirigí a mi departamento.

El taxista me miraba como si quisiera comerme con los ojos, era un hombre apuesto, pero algo viejo para mi gusto aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres me miraran así aun me daba un poco de miedo.

-¿aquí es preciosa?-me pregunto a través del espejo retrovisor mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios _"un gesto desagradable"_ pensé.

-sí, es aquí, ¿Cuánto le debo?- comencé a buscar mi cartera, pero antes de que pudiera sacar el dinero contesto.

-no me debes nada… o más bien si, me gustaría salir contigo-dijo con una voz gruesa que me causaba escalofríos.

-mejor dígame cuanto es -no estaba de humor para estúpidos ligones pervertidos, de seguro era uno de esos hombres que les gustaba el sexo duro, ser esposados a la cama, o que le pegaran latigazos, un sadomasoquista.

El hombre me miro con cara de suficiencia y respondió- 39,99…algún día podríamos encontrarnos tú y yo, ya sabes no solo a cenar-insistió.

- muchas gracias por su oferta, pero no- le di el dinero, recibí el cambio y me baje del taxi. El hombre se fue echando humos del lugar, asiendo que las ruedas derraparan en la calle.

Entre al edificio, subí todo el tramo de escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, toque la puerta y Rosalie salió me abrió envuelta en una toalla con el pero húmedo.

-hey cariño hasta que volviste, pensé que te había comido el lobo feroz-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-no, no me comió el lobo feroz, pero si el dueño del hotel _Paradise Inn_- Rosalie me miro con cara de asombro ya que ella había estado intentando tirarse al tipo durante toda la semana.

- ¿se acostó contigo?-

-claro- me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mire el reloj , apenas eran las 13:30 de la tarde y esta noche tendría de nuevo trabajo- no sabes lo que grita ese tipo, un poco mas y pensé que me estaba acostando con una mujer- dije sin poder reprimir una carcajada- pero quien sabe , creo que está interesado en ti, es un hombre con mucho dinero, una de esas y terminas siendo su "_sobrina"_-

Ese era el termino que se nos daba para cuando un hombre te paga para estar contigo más de una noche, es decir te pide que lo acompañes a cenas, recitales, museos, fiestas etc. Ellos te pagan toda tu ropa, pues obvio, no irías a una cena elegante con unas pantis rasgadas y un vestido que no tapa nada luego si quieres te puedes quedar con la ropa, por eso Rosalie tenía tantos zapatos y vestidos de diseñadores. Te conviertes como en una acompañante.

-si quien sabe- dijo Rosalie en tono distraído- podría intentarlo de nuevo, pero mírate a ti que pedazo de mujer eres… ¿como los hombres no se iban a quedar babeando por ti? Hace ya 2 años desde que nos conocemos y debo decir que estas mejor que nunca- quizás Rosalie tenía razón mi cuerpo a cambiado mucho, estaba contenta con esta nueva yo, hace una semana cumplí los 18, Rose me llevo a un Restorán muy elegante y todos los chicos hasta incluso los camareros se nos quedaban viendo.

-gracias por el cumplido, tu tampoco estas nada mal-respondí con una sonrisa- ¿Saldras esta noche conmigo Rose?- pregunte mientras ella se calzaba unos jeans.

-claro nena, ¿acaso crees que te dejare sola?-

-no, claro que no, sería muy raro de ti, bueno creo que me daré un baño y luego dormiré un poco, me despiertas ¿vale?-asintió con la cabeza y mejo sola.

No sé porque pero me sentía como nerviosa o ansiosa, como si esta noche fuera a conocer o a hacer algo…algo… no sabía describir la sensación, creo que el cansancio y tanto sexo me estaba afectando seriamente. En fin, Salí del baño, me puse mi ropa interior, el pijama de seda y me recosté. Mire por la ventana y el clima era simplemente hermoso, no hacia ni frio ni calor.

Recordando a mi madre poco a poco me quede dormida.


	2. un dia como otros

Un día como otros…cap2

POV JACOB:

- aquí tiene y que tenga un buen viaje- dijo la recepcionista de la aerolínea.

-muchas gracias- respondí.

Ya estaba todo listo, podía abordar el avión que me llevaría a New York. Esta semana fue muy ajetreada para mi, más de la costumbre, estuve revisando las cuentas, los insumos, los gastos, el control VIP etc., de los 3 hoteles que tenía en España.

Básicamente mi vida giraba en torno a eso, no tenia esposa, hijos, no tenía nada, de vez en cuando reciba una llamada de Leha, mi secretaria para salir juntos, pero bien sabía yo que cada vez que su nombre aparecía en la pantalla de mi celular, solo era para tener sexo. Pero yo quería algo más que una noche de pasión y lujuria, quería algo más que un contacto físico, quería alguien que estuviera conmigo toda mi vida, alguien con quien tener recuerdos , a quien pueda amar y que me ame , quería tener el poder de conocer a una persona que con solo una mirada me quitara el aliento. Una mujer de acero que pudiera soportar mi trabajo, que me quisiera por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo.

Pero eso era imposible, era ridículo que a mis 23 años solo me dedicara a viajar por el mundo solo como un perro, a controlar mis hoteles, ¿de qué me servía ser multimillonario si no había nadie conmigo?¿ para que necesitaba tanto dinero si con eso no podía comprar lo que realmente necesitaba y quería?, _"solo necesitas encontrar a la indicada hijo"_, me había dicho mi padre la última vez que lo fui a visitar hace un año. Ese era otro tema aparte, de niños a mis hermanas y a mí nunca nos falto nada, siempre fuimos a las mejores escuelas, nos graduamos con honores, fuimos a la universidad a pesar de que no la termine, no porque no quisiera, más bien porque mi padre necesitaba ayuda con sus negocios, dejándome a cargo de todos los hoteles, mis hermanas se casaron y formaron una familia, bien por ellas, pero tampoco podía disfrutar de mis sobrinos. En resumen mi vida era un asco, bueno quizás estaba exagerando porque si cuentas todos los lujos que tengo, la vida no era tan mala, pero es que yo no quería terminar como mi padre, mamá lo dejo, y adivinen ¿Por qué?, por su trabajo, por el mismo que a mí me han encargado, ella siempre decía que no tenía tiempo para ella, que la apartaba de él, se perdía mis practicas de soccer, bailes intercolegiales de mis hermanas, cumpleaños, aniversarios y todo tipos de fiestas y eventos a lo que estas en familia.

Y me daba miedo porque yo estaba destinado a lo mismo, ¿de que me servía tener a un montón de mujeres por detrás de mí? si lo único que miraban era mi buen físico y el tamaño de mi chequera.

Por los altavoces del avión se escucho la voz de una de las azafatas-Por favor abrochen bien sus cinturones que el avión está a punto de aterrizar. – ¿aterrizar? ¿En qué momento llegamos a New York? El avión se sacudió bruscamente asiendo que varios pasajeros se sobresaltasen, de seguro era un piloto inexperto, y valla falta de experiencia que tenia.

El avión aterrizo torpemente sobre la pista de aterrizaje.

-ya pueden quitarse los cinturones, gracias por viajar en aerolíneas Américas Word-definitivamente no volveré a viajar por esta empresa, ¿quién pone a un piloto así de inexperto?

Al bajar del avión, busque mi equipaje, pase por control y allí estaba Leha esperándome,"_perfecto lo último que me faltaba, era una niñera"._ La última persona a quien quería ver en este momento era a Leha, pero que más da allí estaba ella.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu viaje?-me pregunto cuando pase por su lado sin siquiera mirarla.

-pues mira llegue sano y salvo-murmure entre dientes. La verdad es que no estaba de humor ara aguantarla.

-oh vamos Jacob tampoco es para que te comportes así, yo no tengo la culpa de que el piloto del avión haya intentado matarlos- me detuve en seco di media vuelta y la mire fijamente a los ojos.

-¿qué quieres Leha? Esta noche no me apetece acortarme contigo-Ella soltó una carcajada y con su mano palmeo mi hombro.

-no vine a buscar sexo, vine a buscarte a ti, y sabes podrías agradecerme ya que despediste a tu chofer y casi no hay taxis-dijo en tono alegre. Ni siquiera le conteste, solo me limite a subir mis maletas a su nuevo Mercedes-Benz, como le gustaba derrochar dinero. Entre en el asiento del copiloto y ella puso el auto en marcha.

Las horas se me hacían eternas, Leha no dejaba de parlotear de lo difícil que se había puesto su hermano Seth con respecto a los estudio. La verdad me pareció raro porque él era un buen chico, solo lo había visto un par de veces en el trabajo, y parecía muy comprometido con los estudios.

-…así que ahora dice que quiere dejar el instituto, claro que le eh dicho que estaba loco si pensaba que lo dejaría hacer eso, pero tienes que ver lo terco que es- seguía con su monologo.

Yo literalmente estaba a punto de tirarme del auto andando en plena carretera. Leha giro su cabeza para mirarme.

- ay Jacob si quieres primero déjame parar el auto para cuando te tires- dijo lo más tranquila como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-no, si esta andando mejor, una de esas el auto que viene por detrás me aplaste-le conteste mientras miraba por la ventana los borrones de paisaje a causa de la velocidad.

-ja,ja,ja…mira como me rio- encendió el para brisas ya que estaba lloviznando, típico de New York, un día podía pasarse lloviendo, y el otro podía estar perfectamente soleado, pero era obvio, estábamos en primavera.

- por cierto ni veas cuando llegues todas las llamadas de clientes que tienes-dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. La mire como diciendo ¿estás de broma?, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-sabes el otro día me sucedió algo raro-¿algo raro a Leha?, era de esperarse.

- ya se, te diste cuenta que nos estaban tomando el pelo con el fin del mundo y que ahora no ay ovnis que nos vengan a matar- le conteste con una sonrisa. Y ella se limito a enseñarme el dedo del medio.

-no, no fue eso, aunque estoy un poco decepcionada-paramos en un semáforo, parecía que las nubes se vienen con todo.

-ya déjate de jueguitos y dime que lo "RARO" que te sucedió-

-el otro día iba a controlar las cuentas del hotel _Paradise inn, _y cuando estoy por subir al ascensor, dentro del sale una chica, más bien una zorra, porque deberías de ver cómo iba vestida, era bonita, demasiado diría yo, pero sus facciones eran como las de una niña, debía de tener unos 18 años más o menos…- aun no entendía que era eso tan raro que le sucedió a Leha, la mire impaciente a la espera de que continuara.

-…me sorprende que gente tan joven se dedique a eso, supongo que se gana bien, pero lo extraño fue que cuando la mire es como si estuviera triste o algo asi.- ya me imaginaba como debió haber mirado Leha a la poche chica, si lo hizo de la misma manera que mira a Emily, la esposa de Sam mi mejor amigo. No creo que le haya tenido lastima.

Ya estábamos llegando a mi casa, era grande, prácticamente una mansión, era de dos pisos color marfil, con una enorme fuente afuera, por dentro tenía una imponente escalera pegada a la pared. Frente estaba un gran vestíbulo y al final de esta una habitación de techos altos.

Tenía un patio gigante alberca y todos lujos que pudiera imaginar.

Leha me ayudo a bajar mis maletas.

_te veo en el trabajo- dijo antes de entrar en el auto e irse.

Lleve las maletas hacia adentro,sin la esperanza de que hubiera alguien para recibirme…¿quién mas iba a estar adentro? sin mucho afán me duche encendí la tv y me quede dormido. Mañana seria un dia agotador.

N/A: espero que les guste el cap lamento cerrarlo asi pero me están llamando a almorzar prometo seguir escribiendo no se olviden de mandarme sus opiniones que son muy importantes para mí! =) en el próximo cap jake conoce a nessie besos bye!


	3. Mi Salvador

¡Mi salvador! …capitulo 3

-no puedes hacerme esto- Mis lagrimas corrían sin control por mis mejillas. – Lo prometiste- el nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar, pero aun así lo hice – no me dejes, eres lo único que tengo-

Ella seco mis lágrimas con su mano. Estaba débil, más pálida de lo normal, sus mejillas ya no poseían ese tono rosado que la caracterizaba. No quería recordarla de este modo. Estaba conectada a un motón de aparatos, pero los necesitaba, eso era lo que la mantenía viva, al menos por ahora.

-no llores mi niña, no lo hagas. Debes ser fuerte- admiraba a mi madre. Quizás ella no podía vencer todo. Pero tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo.

-no quiero…-conteste-…ambas sabemos que no soy capaz de hacerlo, te necesito…por favor-

Mi madre trato de incorporarse un poco con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Me miro a los ojos, esos ojos que eran del mismo color que el mío, y muy bajito me dijo.

-nunca digas eso…Nunca pienses que no puedes, siempre estaré contigo…aquí…-Levanto su mano con cuidado para que el tubo que estaba conectado al suero no se le saliera, y la coloco en mi pecho del lado izquierdo.-en tu corazón…- Ella también comenzó a llorar

-..Cada vez que me extrañes solo debes pensar en mí, y allí estaré.-

Mis sollozos eran cada vez más audibles, me negaba a dejarla ir. Con su otra mano volvió a acariciar mi mejilla. Luego saco una pequeña caja que tenia escondida debajo de la almohada. Era de color rosa, en la tapa tenia grabado mi nombre, los bordes de la cajita eran de oro y en los costados tenia dibujado delicadamente pequeñas enredaderas con flores.

-Toma cariño- depósito la pequeña caja sobre mis manos.- Ábrelo-dijo con una sonrisa.

El interior estaba forado de terciopelo. En el descansaban dos pesadas peinetas de plata. Sobre los dientes, iban empotrados entre los intricados diseños unos oscuros Zafiros azules. Sonreí con nostalgia y mire a mi madre.

Al lado de las peinetas había un pequeño guardapelo dorado. Era redondo, don una esbelta guirnalda de hojas grabada alrededor del borde exterior. Recordaba muy bien este collar. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Mama me lo regalo para mi cumpleaños.

Abrí el pequeño pestillo y mire dentro. Había una pequeña foto de nosotras dos. Yo tenía ocho años y habíamos ido a pasar la navidad con el abuelo Charlie y la abuela Renee.

Charlie se ofreció a tomar la foto. Justo en el momento en que mamá me daba un beso en la mejilla. Ella se veía radiante, más hermosa. Más sana. En el lado opuesto del guardapelo tenía una pequeña inscripción en francés. Decía _"Plus que ma propre vie" `Mas que a mi propia vida._

-Así de tanto te quiero- murmuro.

-creí que se había ido junto a las demás cosas. –dije.

- no. Jamás iba a permitir que te deshicieras de esto. Quiero que lo guardes bien.-se refirió al guardapelo.- en cuando a las peinetas. Pertenecieron a mi abuela, mi madre me las dio el día de mi boda. Quiero que las tengas, no solo para que las uses cuando te cases. También para que se las paces a tu hija, y ella a la suya.- con el dorso de mi mano seque mis lágrimas.

- Te amo mucho mamá-

-Yo también Renesmee… ¿sabes?... realmente nunca estaré muerta. Porque tú eres mi vida…no tengas miedo bebe, siempre estaré aquí- me recordó.

-Nessie…Ness…- Rosalie no dejaba de sacudirme- ¡despierta¡

-va…le- dije refregándome los ojos.

-¿qué hora es?- Pregunte incorporándome en la cama.

-Son las 11:00 de la noche – contesto mientras levantaba unas prendas del suelo.

-¿tanto he dormido?-

-Solo unas 8 hs.- Suspire.

- qué raro, parece que eh dormido 2.- Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¿iras conmigo esta noche?- pregunto.

Me levanto de la cama y fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes.

-te acompañare.- escupí el dentífrico.- pero no voy a trabajar, por ahora no me hace falta.

-¿acaso el dueño del hotel te dio una propina?- rio.

-no, pero… ¿tú ves algún cartel pegado en mi cuerpo que diga "gratis "o "barato"?.-

-no, cariño. Entonces yo si trabajare. El otro día fui ARMANI, y estos zapatos me costaron un ojo de la cara.-dijo enseñándome unos stilettos con plataforma y cubiertos por brillos dorados.

- son hermosos.- por unos zapatos así, podría matar.

A la hora de salir opte por algo más conservador. Así que elegí unos jeans pitillos bien pegados al cuerpo, unas botas negras de mujer hasta la rodilla con un tacón bastante alto, y una camiseta rosa de mangas largas, tenía un escote algo pronunciado y letras negras en ingles que decían "sexy Bitch". Deje mi cabello suelto. Me coloque un mascara de pestañas, delinee mis ojos y aplique un lápiz labial color durazno sobre mis labios.

Una repasada rápida frente al espejo y ya estaba lista. Tome mi celular y el bolso de Rosalie.

-¡! Maldita puerta!¡ ¿Por qué no cierras?- grito Rose mientras luchaba con la cerradura.

- lo que pasa es que no sabes cómo hacerlo- me aclare la garganta y con una mirada de suficiencia dije- mira y aprende.

Azoté la puerta con fuerza, la sostuve firme e introduje la llave en la cerradura. Las gire dos veces y listo…!¡EURECA!¡.Di la media vuelta e hice una referencia.

-gracias…gracias… muchas gracias- dije saludando a mi publico imaginario

- igual sigo insistiendo en que ay que llamar a un cerrajero. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ten, toma las llaves- se las tire en el aire y ella automáticamente levanto sus manos para atraparlas.

Entre bromas, llegamos al Central Park. Me senté en uno de los bancos. Rosalie caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro. Había quedado con un tipo, creo que se llamaba Emmett.

Tras esperar una hora y media. En la calle, a unos metros de Rosalie se estaciono un BMW descapotable. Del interior bajo un hombre, más o menos debía de tener unos veintiocho años. Era grande como un oso, fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un levantador de pesas, y el pelo era oscuro y rizado. Pero sus facciones me recordaban a las de un niño.

Rose se acerco a él y estuvieron platicando durante unos breves minutos. Yo los observaba a unos metros de ellos. Suspire y mire al cielo, ¿Cómo es que antes de dormirme hacia tan buen clima y ahora estaba llenos de nubes que prometían tormenta? Y no estoy hablando de la chica de X-men. Aunque si la contactara …"¿_estás drogada?" _ Hablo mi conciencia. Me reí ante lo estúpida que sonaba mi idea. Esto eta típico de New YorK. ¿Por qué la madre naturaleza no podía decidirse?.

Volví mi vista hacia Rose, quien venía caminando en mi dirección.

- ya me voy…pásame mi bolso- la observe por un momento y se veía rara. Como contenta.

-¿ya te vas?- le dije poniéndome de pie. Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿es él?- pregunte. Mire al hombre de traje negro. Se había medio sentado en el capo del auto. Se percato de que lo miraba así que levando su mano derecha y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-sí, el es Emmett.- beso mi mejilla y se marcho.

-ok, ahora solo soy yo- dije para mí misma conforme el descapotable se alejaba.

Comencé a caminar hacia el departamento. Había dormido demasiado así que me pondría a ver una de esas pelis románticas.

Empezó a lloviznar y casi no había gente en las calles, lógico eran las 01:00de la mañana .De vez en cuando pasaba uno que otro auto. Solo se escuchaba el ruido del viendo y el de mis tacones golpeando en la acera con cada paso de que daba. Todavía me quedaba un largo tramo por recorrer.

Avance pisando fuerte en dirección Sur, no quería mojarme. Después de suspirar profundamente varias veces, continúe para doblar la esquina. Al cruzar la otra calle gire al este en la siguiente zona y luego dar vueltas detrás de unos bloques de edificios.

Un grupo de tres hombres doblaron en la esquina a la que me dirigía. No llevaba nada valioso o llamativo encima como que quisieran robarme, pero ellos iban demasiado sucios como para ser turistas. Me percate de que no tendrían muchos mas años que yo conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban riéndose escandalosamente y dándose codazos entre ellos. Camine lo más rápido que pude.

- Eh… tu-dijo uno de ellos al pasar.

Debía de estar refiriéndose a mí ya que no habría nadie más en los alrededores. Alce la vista sin detenerme. El más próximo era un tipo musculoso, de cabello claro y poco más de veinte años, parecía ser el que había hablado. Avanzo medio pasó hacia mí.

-Maldición- murmure.

Seguí caminando hacia la esquina. Los podía escuchar reírse detrás de mí.

-¡Espera preciosa¡- grito a mis espaldas, pero no me detuve y doble en la esquina.

Aun les oía reírse. Me había dejado el abrigo en el departamento. Un leve viento sopló haciéndome tiritar y abrazarme con fuerza el torso.

Mire sobre mi hombro y me asuste cuando solo un hombre me seguía a solo seis metros. Era el musculoso. Pertenecía al grupo que había dejado atrás en la esquina "Respira" me recode "debes mantener la calma, quizás los otros dos se quedaron atrás". Continúe andando lo más deprisa que pude.

Llegue a la esquina y un rápido vistazo me mostro un callejón sin salida. Me detuve un minuto, que me pareció mucho tiempo. Di la vuelta y me lance hacia le otro lado de la acera. Ahora así estaba muy asustada, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que esos tipos querían.

Las pisadas se oían mas cercas.

-¡! Ahí estas ¡!-

El tipo musculoso de pelo claro me hiso saltar. Estaba oscuro y comenzaba a llover más fuerte, haciendo que mi cabello se pegara en mi rostro y que mi ropa se empapara.

-¡! Oye!¡- volvió a gritar. Estaba perdida, me desvié del camino hacia el departamento. Los otros dos tipos que faltaban aparecieron de sopetón delante de mí. Estaba dispuesta a gritar o salir corriendo, pero los tacones no ayudarían demasiado, si ellos corrían, me alcanzarían con facilidad.

- Apártense- les dije con voz que se suponía debía de sonar desafiante. Pero solo sonó débil y asustada.

- No seas así, ricura- grito y una risa estallo detrás de mí.

- Te dijo que me dejas- advertí.

El grandote me tomo por los hombros e hizo me mi espalda chocara con fuerza contra la pared me un edificio. Acerco su cara a mi rostro y podía oler el olor a alcohol sobre su ropa.

-¿y i no quiero que harás?-su aliento choco contra mi mejilla.

-hueles muy bien – dijo inhalando el olor de mi cabello.

-Eres muy hermosa… muy hermosa- beso mi mejilla, mi garganta, quería que se detuviera.

- Para…déjame- intentente correrme, pero no pude. Me agarraba de los brazos con fuerza, me estaba haciendo daño.

-oh vamos, no seas así- seguía besándome, quiso besar mis labios pero moví mi cara hacia el lado izquierdo.

Los otros dos hombres se reían y bebían de su botella de cerveza. El grandulón apretó su cuerpo contra el mío

Le mire fijo a los ojos y le dije-eres un idiota, me das asco-

Entonces sucedió lo que temía. Se puso como loco, comenzó a tocarme los senos. Tomo con fuerza mi cintura, sus besos era bruscos. Su mano comenzó a bajar por mi espalda, siguió hasta tocar mi trasero, luego siguió bajando hasta mi muslo.

-Déjame por favor- le suplique. Comencé a llorar. Tenía que detenerse. Pero no lo hizo, mi llanto aumento, al igual que su excitación que se hacía evidente debajo de sus pantalones.

- Eres mía- dijo sin dejar de besarme. Rompió mi camiseta, metió la mano por debajo de mi sostén y me toco los senos. Estaba asqueada.

En un descuido suyo soltó mis brazos, quiso besarme en la boca, pero aproveche el momento y le pegue una bofetada que dejo mi mano doliendo.

- ¡ te dije que no me toques¡- le grite. El se rio y con mucha fuerza, me devolvió el golpe que le di. Me golpeo tan fuerte que me tiro al suelo haciendo que mi cabeza se golpeara contra el pavimento.

Se había puesto fresco y no dejaba de llover. Solo quería que terminara de una vez y me dejara tranquila, así que no opuse resistencia.

Cuando comenzó a desabrocharme los pantalones una voz masculina hizo que el tipo se girara.

- te dijo que no la tocaras, imbécil- dijo este con rabia. Trate de visualizar al dueño de esa voz tan hermosa.

El hombre era alto, debía de medir más o menos un metro ochenta. Aparentaba tener unos 23 o 24 años. Era hermoso. Parecía un dios, su cuerpo, ¡QUE CUERPO! Era musculoso. Su camisa se pegaba intensamente a su piel resaltando su perfecto abdominal marcado, y sus fornidos brazos. Cabello corto y oscuro como la noche. Su piel era del mismo color que la canela, ¡ESTE HOMBRE ERA UN PECADO¡.

Lo más extraño fue que cuando escuche su voz, deje de sentir miedo, ya no tuve miedo del tipo que estaba encima mío, qué hora se había levantado para encarar a mi perfecto dios.

Me dolía tanto la cabeza, que me sentía mareada. Intentaba mantenerme consiente pero no podía. Lo último que vi antes de desmayarme fue al tipo que me quiso violar, siendo estrellado de un solo puñetazo contra el suelo, y a los otros dos, salir corriendo.

...N/A: bueno chicas aqui les dejo otro cap! pero no se asusten, les prometo que seguiré escribiendo ... si ustedes me dan señales de que aun siguen leyendo. también les quiero decir que si leo sus comentarios, sigan comentando plis, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.! gracias por leer mi fanfic!

besos! =)


	4. Damisela en Apuros

¿ si me alcanzara un balazo en la sien me mataría o solo dejaría un revoltijo que luego habría que limpiar?

Me levante de la cama. Estaba reventado, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Tenía un desorden en la cabeza, mis pensamientos revoloteaban como abejas desorientadas.

Fui directo al baño, tome una ducha y luego me cepille los dientes. El reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las 8:30 AM. Llegaría tarde al trabajo. No tenía tiempo para desempacar los trajes que estaban en las maletas, así que tendría que ir vestido informalmente.

Tome lo primero que vi dentro del closet. Una camisa blanca, jeans negros, zapatos de vestir y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Ni siquiera desayune. Tome las llaves del carro y conduje al trabajo. Por ahora el día estaba más o menos soleado, pero a lo lejos en el horizonte se veían nubes negras, de seguro más tarde llovería.

Había un tráfico espantoso, pero al menos conseguí llegar.

-vaya, no sabía que hoy era el día de venir informales- dijo Leha cuando me vio pasar frente a ella.

-cállate-replique y puse mala cara.

Entre a mi oficina y azote la puerta con fuerza. Leha andaba tan quisquillosa como de costumbre. Asi que opte por fingir que no me daba cuenta. Entro a los cinco minutos con una enorme sonrisa.

Solté un resoplido.

-¿ahora qué quieres?-

-Jacob, por favor, si necesitas un respiro, tómatelo pero no me fastidies- ¿yo? ¿Fastidiarla a ella? Ladee la cabeza y entrecerré los ojos.

-¿un respiro? ¿ y que se supone que haría quedarme solo en casa durante unas semanas?- Normalmente cuando te tomabas vacaciones era para relajarte y pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos.

- no bueno, no tendrías por qué estar solo…- respondió mientras rodeaba el escritorio y caminaba hacia mí sensualmente-…ya sabes, podríamos escaparnos. Tú y yo. Estar fuera por unos días.-acaricio mis brazos.

No lo podía creer, leha se pasaba.

-¿tú y yo?-la mire con recelo- gracias pero no. Además a ¿Quién dejaría a cargo de los hoteles?-

La verdad no era mala la idea de tomarme un descanso, pero no quería ir a ningún lado con leha. No es que me callera mal, pero era una persona difícil de tratar. A veces me daba la impresión de que ella quería algo más que solo sexo.

-¿por qué no?- dijo molesta retirándose de mi lado- ¿te cuesta tanto creer que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo?- "genial" pensé. Resulta que ahora le gusta jugar a dos puntas. ¿No estaba ella enamorada se Sam?

- la verdad leha es que no creo que te guste pasar tiempo conmigo, más bien te gusta la manera en que "ocupamos" ese tiempo. – Sonrió- Además si quieres pasar tiempo con alguien ¿por qué no vas con Sam?-

Dicho esto último su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

- eso ya lo supere- dijo fríamente- y el está casado.

- ya veo-

Se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, como si estuviera por decirme algo.

- Jacob…- llamo mi atención cuando deje de mirarla para firmar unos papeles.

-…¿Qué me dirías si te digiera que creo sentir cosas por ti?-

-¿cosas por mi? ¿Algo como nauseas o mareos?-bromee.

-no seas idiota. Te estoy hablando en serio.- su mirada era abrasadora.

-¡oh¡…-me puse algo tenso. No quería saberlo.-…yo…yo. Leha este…-

- no tienes que decir nada- me interrumpió- …de verdad, solo quería que lo supieras.

-¿y qué esperabas- dije volviendo la vista a los papeles- que te correspondiera?-

Me había tomado desprevenido. Nunca lo había pensado, Leha y yo ¿juntos?. Ciertamente no sentía nada por ella, se que sonaba duro. Pero no era la mujer que buscaba.

Sin decir palabra dio la media vuelta y antes de salir dijo.

-tienes muchas llamadas que contestar.- y cerró la puerta.

Me pase el día entero firmando documentos y contestando llamados de los gerentes de hoteles. Con cada minuto que pasaba sentía que me volvía loco.

El último llamado que conteste fue el del hotel "La Push", diciéndome que tenían listos los últimos informes de los gastos y ganancias. Así que pronto tendría que viajar a Forks.

De cierto modo esa noticia me alegro. Amaba ese pequeño pueblo, allí naci y crecí. Estaba contento por ese viaje.

Las horas pasaron volando y junto con ellas la tormenta cada vez se acercaba más. Ya era tarde, debía volver.

Al salir de mi oficina le dije a Leha. Que por cierto se había comportado de forma extraña todo el día.

Que ya había firmado todos los papeles y podía entregarlos. Ella asintió sin decir nada.

Saliendo del aparcamiento del trabajo ya estaba lloviendo. Mientras conducía de regreso a casa, al detenerme en un semáforo, me pareció ver a alguien pasar casi corriendo. Era mujer y de cabello cobrizo.

Quizás no quería mojarse. Así que no le di importancia. Luego vi a un hombre siguiéndola.

Tuve curiosidad. Doble en la misma esquina a la que se dirigía. Después de un par de calles le perdí el rastro.

Estaba lloviendo como nunca, quizás me lo habría imaginado. Tanto trabajo no hace bien.

Pero si no fue una alucinación, ella no debería de haber ido muy lejos.

Al cruzas la calle un relámpago ilumino el lugar. Entonces la vi.

Estaba acorralada contra la pared de un edificio por el hombre que la seguía. Y detrás de el había otros dos tipos.

Parecía asustada. Le suplicaba al tipo que la dejase. Eso me dio mala espina frene el auto y baje.

El tocaba todo su cuerpo. No sabía porque, pero una inmensa rabia se apodero de mi, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblase. ¿ Qué me sucedía? Como un imán camine hasta donde se encontraba.

-¡no me toques¡- vocifero ella y le pego una bofetada al hombre musculoso.

Este le devolvió el golpe haciendo que ella se callera al suelo.

Eso me enfureció más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a levantarle la mano? ¡!a las mujeres no se las toca!.

No lo pensé ni un segundo más. Me acerque al maldito y con voz firme le dije.

-te dijo que no la tocaras, imbécil- El estaba sobre ella. Pero al escucharme dio la vuelta para mirarme.

Intento golpearme, pero lo esquive. Le di un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo. Sin mucho equilibrio se puso de pie y arremetió contra mí de nuevo, pero eta vez lo empuje contra la pared.

Los otros dos salieron corriendo. "cobardes" pensé.

Tome al grandote por el cuello y le dije- nunca, escúchame bien, nunca la vuelvas a tocar. ¿Entiendes?- asintió y lo solté para que se marchara.

Volví mi vista hacia la joven que yacía desmayada sobre la acera.

Con cuidado me acerque a ella. Era hermosa. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Su cabello, como dije antes era rizado y de color bronce. Piel pálida y suave como la seda, sus labios al igual que sus mejillas eran perfectamente rosados.

Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Se veía tan inocente, frágil.

Me percate de que no llevaba la camiseta puesta. Sé que no era el momento ni el lugar, pero mis ojos no pudieron evitar posarse en sus perfectos pechos. A fuerza de voluntad me obligue a quitar la vista de allí.

Pase mi brazo son cuidado por detrás de su espalda, y el otro por detrás de sus rodillas. La levante como a una niña pequeña.

Ya dentro del coche la coloque en el asiento trasero y la cubrí con mi chaqueta. Observé su mejilla derecha tenía un raspón. Luego mire su frente un pequeño cote se asomaba en el nacimiento del cabello.

Subí al asiento del piloto y conduje hasta llegar a casa. De vez en cuando la miraba por el espejo retrovisor. ¿Era posible enamorarse de alguien a quien acababa de conocer? Estaba confundido. Quería saber ¿Quién era ella?, ¿qué hacia?, ¿preguntarle si de verdad era un ángel o solo era un truco de mi imaginación?. No quería dejarla ir, quería que se quedara conmigo toda la vida.

Aparque el carro en la entrada de casa. Tome a la chica en brazos y la lleve al interior de la mansión.

Allí la recosté en el sofá de la sala de estar. Fui por unas toallas y el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Me saque la camisa, ya que estaba más mojada que el pantalón y la tire en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Al regresar a la sala ella estaba despertando.

Se veía confundida y asustada.

-¿do...Dónde estoy?- musito.

Me acerque a ella y me senté en el borde del sofá.

-shhhh, tranquila, estas a salvo- intente calmarla.

Me miro sorprendida. Sus mejillas adoptaron un rojo más intenso.

-¿estás bien?- pregunte.

-si, si… eso creo- llevo una mano hacia su mejilla.

-déjame ver eso- tome un trozo de algodón y lo moje con alcohol.

-te va a arder un poco, pero necesito hacer esto- asintió. Tranquilamente.

-Dime si te duele -con mucho cuidado limpie su mejilla -. Lo siento, lo siento – murmure cuando hizo un gesto de dolor. El alcohol había tocado su parte más lastimada.

-Tendré más cuidado – musite.

- no te preocupes, de niña me lastimaba muy seguido, era muy despistada…- su risa sonaba como a un montón de campanillas.- mi madre decía que tendría más cicatrices que Rambo.-no pude evitar reírme con ella.

-¿cómo te llamas?-pregunte. Pase al pequeño corte que tenía en la frente.

-Renesmee , pero puedes decirme Nessie- Era un nombre hermoso.- ¿ y tú?-

- Jacob, pero puedes llamarme Jake-

Tenía ojos color chocolate. "perfectos al igual que toda ella". Pensé.

-oye dime…-su sonrisa desapareció.- ¿qué paso con los tipos?-

No quise recordarlo. O ya mismo saldría y les daría caza.

Espero impaciente.

- no tienes de que preocuparte, ya me e encargado de ello-

-tengo que agradecerte- con su delicada mano toco mi mejilla. En ese momento una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo.- me salvaste. Continuo.

- no ay de que-dije con una enorme sonrisa. Me levante del sillón y su vista se poso en mi torso desnudo. No pude evitar reírme.

-creo…creo que ya debería irme- dijo nerviosa.

- ¿quieres que te lleve?- no quería que se fuera.

-claro, primero déjame…- empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su vaquero-…maldición-

-¿qué sucede?- pregunte preocupado.

- nada es que una amiga tiene las llaves de mi departamento… y no sé cómo voy a entrar- aun llevaba puesta mi chaqueta, la tenia desprendida, por lo que inconscientemente mi vista se poso de nuevo en sus pechos.

Ella me miro. Y algo incomoda se prendió la chaqueta. Inmediatamente aparte mi vista. Pero era imposible. Esta mujer me volvía loco.

- si quieres, ¿puedes quedarte esta noche en el cuarto de huéspedes?- propuse.

- ya hiciste demasiado, no quisiera molestarte-

- tú no molestas para nada, vamos te enseñare donde esta- la conduje escaleras arriba hacia la primera puerta a la derecha.

-toma aquí tienes -dije entregándole las toallas.- si quieres puedo prestarte algo ara que no te quedes con la ropa mojada-

-está bien-

Fui corriendo a mi cuarto por una camiseta seca.

-toma, te quedara algo grande, pero al menos no estarás mojada- ella sonrió, dios si seguía haciéndolo me provocaría un paro.

-en el baño tienes todo lo necesario por su quieres ducharte- no decía ni palabra, solo asentía con la cabeza y de vez en cuando decía un "gracias".

-buenos pues te dejo sola Ness- dije muy a mi pesar.

- que descanses- respondió y me guiño el ojo.

Salí de la habitación. Y entre a la mía. Me cambie de ropa y solo me puse el pantalón del pijama.

No había conseguido quitármela de la cabeza en toda la noche, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado me enamoraba más si eso era posible.

Una parte de mi mente se pregunto ¿cómo sería hacer el amor con Renesmee? Me costó un poco dormirme sabiendo que la mujer más perfecta del mundo estaba solo a unos pasos de mí. Pensando en su bello y perfecto cuerpo, caí en un profundo sueño, donde solo éramos ella y yo.


	5. Conociendonos

CONOCIENDONOS

Me desperté muy temprano. Me vestí, mi ropa ya estaba seca. Aunque me deje puesta la camiseta que me había prestado anoche. No saldría en sostén a la calle. Trataba de irme antes de que se despertara. ¿en que estaba pensando cuando acepte quedarme a dormir en la casa de un extraño? ¿Y si era un psicópata? "_ay Renesmee no exageres"_. Pero podía ser verdad. _"el te salvo la vida"_. Si quizás tengas razón._ "sabes que la tengo". _Justó cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de la habitación. El salió.

-¿escapándote a escondidas?-dijo desde el marco de la puerta. Llevaba puesto solo el pantalón del pijama. Dios que hermoso era. Este si era un hombre. _"contrólate"_.

- este…yo… ¿yo?, no claro que no es que…- genial Nessie ¿se podía ser más idiota? Respuesta. ¡NO!

-¿tanta prisa tienes?- se acerco

-no-

-¿entonces no te importa si desayunamos juntos?-estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el roce de su aliento contra mi mejilla.

-está bien- si seguía avanzando puede que esto no terminara bien.

La cocina era enorme. En el medio de esta había una mesada con una barra de desayuno. Todo era de acero inoxidable. También había una nevera de doble puerta, con dispensador de hielo. Los armarios de la cocina eran de madera de pino, estaban barnizados, eso hacía que se vieran más oscuros. Sobre el fregadero había una enorme ventana con vista al patio.

-toma asiento-

Moví una de las sillas de la barra de desayuno y me senté. El se movía de un lado a otro, sacaba muchas cosas de la nevera. Jugo de naranja, leche, huevos, tocino, mermelada etc. Y las iba depositando en la mesada.

-desayunaremos o nos daremos un festín- dije en tono bromista.

-un poco de ambos- coloco los huevos y el tocino en la sartén. Una vez ya listos los puso en el plato.

-ten aquí tienes- dijo entregándome el plato.

No sé que me sucedía, pero no dije ni una palabra, solo me dedique a desayunar. Estar cerca de él me ponía bastante nerviosa. ¿Desde cuándo un hombre me ponía nerviosa?

-dime nessie, ¿de dónde eres?- pregunto tras tomar un sorbo de jugo.

-¿ah?...pues soy de New York, pero nací en un pequeño pueblo .Forks… más o menos a los siete años mi madre me trajo aquí- su boca se abrió.

-¿Forks?... ¿de verdad?- Asentí tranquilamente- yo también nací allí.

- vaya, que coincidencia- dije.

-¿y en que trabajas?- oh no, esa era la pregunta que no quería que hiciera, ¿qué le iba a decir? No podía saber que era una prostituta. No él no podía.

-amm estoy trabajando en un club se llama Oxean ¿lo conoces?-"_bien Renesmee te estás luciendo". _Esperaba que de verdad no conociera el club.

-sí, si lo conozco, mis amigos me han llevado un par de veces-¡ Maldición! espero que no valla allí y pregunte por mi.

-¿y tú a que te dedicas?-estire el brazo para tomar la jarra del jugo.

-soy dueño de una cadena de hoteles…- tenía bastante dinero- tengo hoteles en Madrid, Argentina, Venezuela, México, Chile y por supuesto Estados Unidos.- mi boca se abrió de par en par.

-¿de…de verdad?-

-claro, es como una herencia de mi padre, me dejo a cargo para que los supervisara- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿cuantos años tienes?-

-23 , se que deveria de estar en la universidad, pero es una larga historia... básicamente te diré que deje de estudiar para poder ayudar a mi padre con sus negocios- miraba desayuno con aire resentido.

-esto, ¿es decir a ti te molesta? tener que ocuparte de todo-

-no, no me molesta...es solo que, ya sabes, yo quería ser ingeniero siempre me gusto, de niño solía jugar mucho con esos bloques de plástico para construir edificios-sonrio-pero bueno eso ya no importa.

Jacob se veía realmente triste, como si por ayudar a su padre, se hubiera perdido muchas cosas, cosas de vital importancia para el.

- entonces trabajas todo el día- no era una pregunta, era una afrimacion. Asintió levemente

- de modo que tu vida jira entorno a tu empleo, ¿no tienes novia?- esto ultimo ni idea de porque lo pregunte, pero me daba curiosidad.

Sonrió amplia mente y me dijo- claro que no nena, no tengo tiempo para una relación- suspire aliviada.

-pero háblame de ti, ¿tienes novio?...-esta primero lo hizo algo irritado- ¿y tus padres? ¿que edad tienes?-

-woow, una pregunta a la vez- bromee.

- en primera no, no tengo novio, y tengo 18 años-no quería responder la segunda pregunta.

-ok,-dijo alargando la palabra- ¿y que ay de tus padres?-baje la mirada y la detuve en mi plato ya vacio.

-es...complicado-

-si me explicas creo que te puedo seguir-¿que le diría? " pues la verdad nessie" oh claro entonces algo así mi padre es Edward Mansen. Engaño a mi madre y se fue de la casa cuando yo tenia cinco años. ah por cierto, ¿te dije que a mi madre le diagnosticaron cáncer? bueno pues los médicos no pudieron hacer nada y murió. "tampoco tan así". esa es la verdad.

-yo...este, pues mi padre se llama Edward Mansen y mi madre Isabella Swan...y el resto como ya te dije es complicado-dije tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-esta bien, no tienes por que contarme ahora si no quieres-estiro su brazo y con su mano rozo mi mejilla. Una corriente eléctrica bajo por mi columna haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Nunca había sentido esto por alguien. El simple echo de tenerlo cerca hacia que se me acelerara el pulso.

-con ese ahora, asumo que nos volveremos a ver-dije sonrojandome.

Alejo su mano de mi rostro.

-claro, solo si tu quieres-dijo algo decepcionado.

-me encantaría-me apresure a contestar.

Después de desayunar, jacob subió al segundo piso para ducharse. Me quede en la sala mirando la TV.

¿como pude haberle mentido diciendo que trabajaba en el Oxean? ¿ y si me pedía que lo acompañara allí? Estaba muerta, por alguna extraña razón me sentía mal mintiéndole a jacob. PERO NO PODÍA DECIRLE LA VERDAD. No creo que el pueda entenderlo. personas como yo no merecen estar con personas como el.

¿y si le decía la verdad y ya no quería saber nada mas de mi? Realmente el me estaba comenzando a gustar. Era la primera persona con la que me sentía yo misma. Quizás esto podría funcionar. "_vale y si el se enamora de ti y quiere estar contigo y bla bla bla...¿que harás? ¿ esconderle esto toda la vida?"_ otra vez metiéndote donde no te llaman. Ni siquiera nos conocemos lo suficiente, Ademas no se que siente el por mi. Soy yo la que siente estas cosas por el. Tu sabes que el no puede enterarse. _"tarde o temprano lo hará cariño, si no es por ti sera por la boca de alguien mas"_ mi conciencia estaba en lo cierto, pero ya lo hice.

De ultima ya encontraría la forma adecuada de como decircelo.

_" claro, es que no puedes ir diciéndole a cada que conoces...-hola soy Renesmee Swan y soy una prostituta". N_o soy una prostituta, bueno al menos no del todo, no es que me parara en una esquina, casi semi-desnuda, y me aventara al primer tipo que viniera.

_"¿A no? ¿entonces como lo haces?"_

**La verdad es que cuando comenze con esto, Rosalie me explico algunas reglas como...**

**1-Debes conocer primero al cliente, que te lleve al cine o a cenar, así sabrás si no es un psicópata. trata de convertirte en su "sobrina" con cuanto menos hombres tengas que acostarte, mejor, así conseguirás con un solo tipo todo el dinero que ni siquiera cinco juntos podrían pagarte.**

**2-Cariño, tu no llevas pegado en ninguna parte del cuerpo un cartel que diga FÁCIL Y BARATO.**

**3- si tu dices que NO, es NO. Recuerda que nosotras no buscamos a los hombres, ellos deben venir sólitos a nosotras.**

**4-Asegúrate de ir a tus chequeo con la ginecóloga, y por favor usa condón.**

**5- por favor no te acuestes con niños o con personas que podrían ser tu padre o tu abuelo. Es asqueroso... **cuando dijo esto no pude evitar reírme.

Y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante. **6- no te involucres emocionalmente con el tipo, que nadie te falte el respeto, y no le beses en la boca, al menos mantén esa parte de tu cuerpo solo para cuando encuentres al indicado.**

Esta bien, quizás si era una prostituta, pero quería pensar que no lo era. Había escuchado a Rosalie usar el termino de "Amantes" este me gustaba mas, no me hacia sonar tan vulgar.

creo que yo...

-estoy listo- anuncio jacob entrando en la sala. Se veía realmente guapo. llevaba puesto un traje gris, camisa azul marino y corbata de un gris mas oscuro con rayas blancas. no pude evitar mirarlo descaradamente.

El se percato de mi mirada, levanto una ceja y sonrió con orgullo. Este hombre si que estaba bueno en todos los sentidos.

-tengo que ir a trabajar, pero si quieres te llevo-

-cla...claro- dije tartamudeando.

Al salir de la casa no dije ni palabra, suficientes había hablado por hoy. Comence a bajar los escalones de la entrada, estaba tan obscecioda mirándolo a el que no me di cuenta cuando el tacón de mi bota se doblo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Cerre los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto del suelo, genial, ni siquiera se había curado el raspón de mi mejilla que ahora tendría otro en las rodillas y codos. Pero el golpe nunca llego. Solo unas grandes manos que me sujetaron con fuerza por la cintura.

Lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la cara de jacob a escasos centímetros de la mía. su aliento chocaba contra mi mejilla derecha, pude aspirar su exquisito aroma. Olía a tierra húmeda con un toque de menta. su aroma era embriagante, hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas sin parar.

-¿estas bien?-se iba asercando lentamente a mis labios.

-si-murmure-gracias- delicadamente me deposito en el suelo, pero no alejo sus manos ni un centímetro de mi. comencé a ponerme nerviosa así que como si nada intente poco a poco alejarme de el.

sonrió- vaya golpe te hubieras dado-dijo alejándose y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.-vamos, sube antes de que te mates-

Entre en el coche y con un leve azote cerro la puerta. Aun mi cabeza daba vuelta por tenerlo tan cerca. Dios sentir sus fuertes brazos fue la gloria. Con mucha dificultad me abroche el cinturón de seguridad. Puso en marcha el auto y nos dirigimos a mi en cuando veía a jacob observándome por el rabillo del ojo.

esperaba que Rosalie ya estuviera allí. saque mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y verifique que no tuviera ningún mensaje o llamada perdida de ella.

No dije absolutamente ni una palabra en todo el viaje, nada mas para indicarle de donde tenia que doblar. Al llegar al edificio jacob se bajo rodeo el auto y me abrió la puerta.

-¿quieres que te acompañe hasta adentro?-dijo cuando cruzamos la calle.

-no. gracias Rose ya debe de haber llegado- se veia algo desilusionado.

-esta bien...- iva a darse la vuelta pero antes me pregunto- ¿ te molestaría darme tu numero?-

no pude evitar sonrerir de felicidad al saber que quería volver a verme.

-claro, anota- le dicte mi numero y el lo apunto en su lujoso Blackberry.

- entonces te llamare-

-de acuerdo- me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios. luego se dio la vuelta y se metió a su coche. Me había tomado desprevenida, estuvo así de cerca de besarme en los labios. pero me gusto. como una tonta subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestro departamento. como había dicho Rose ya estaba allí, pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para las maletas que estaban en la sala de estar. Y Rosalie al lado de ellas.

-¿que...que es esto?- logre decir.

- nessie...este yoo...yoo me voy- !que no ella no podía irse, no podía dejarme!

chicas muchas gracias por la paciencia, ya me dieron mis lentes (me paresco a mi madre OMG)...ahora no tengo excusa para no escribir aunque ultimamente ando sin inspiracion, asi que estoy habierta a las opinioes dijanme que es lo que les gustaría ver en el fic...denme ideasss!

les mando muchos besos aplastantes, gracias por leer mi historia! no se olviden de comentar! besos! =)


	6. Nueva vida para Rose

-que? como que te vas?- trataba de mantener la calma. Rosalie no podía irse, no podía dejarme. !lo prometió¡

-oye... tranquila-se aproximo a mi.

-lo prometiste- dije al borde del llanto.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y dijo- yo no te abandonare...me escuchas? nunca te dejare Renesmee-

Entonces que hacían todas esas maletas allí? Me condujo hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a mi.

- Recuerdas a Emmett?...-asentí-...bueno, pues llevo saliendo un tiempo con el y...-

-espera, cuando dices un tiempo a cuanto exactamente te refieres?-

-...mas o menos 2 años y medio- se quedo callada.

- que? y no pudiste decirme nada?- osea que no lo conoció hace una semana como había dicho."_Eres sorda nessie?"_Cállate!.

- lo lamento, de verdad quería decirte, pero es que no estaba segura de que esto funcionaria...-hizo una pausa- y pues anoche...el...el... me propuso casamiento- me quede helada. Se iba a casar? No lo podía creer.

hasta este momento había ignorado el hermoso anillo de compromiso que llevaba puesto en su mano izquierda. Era de plata pura. Muy costoso. Tenia un giro frontal y un opulento pave***** de diamantes.

-entonces...supongo que según eso- dije señalando el anillo- ...le dijiste que si.

-dime que piensas nessie? estas enojada?- que!? acaso Rosalie se volvió loca?

-por que habría de estar enojada?- suspiro de alivio- solo dime una cosa...lo amas Rose?-

-claro que lo amo...el es especial, nunca antes me sentí así. Es como si de pronto todo fuera perfecto-su cara era indescriptible. Se veía realmente feliz. Eso era lo que mas me importaba.

-entonces, siendo ese el caso...te iras a vivir con el?-

-si...-se puso en pie- hace unos días que me lo viene pidiendo, pero no quería que te quedases aquí tu sola, ni que mucho menos tuvieras que pagar todo el alquiler tu...por eso lo pagare yo-

- que? no Rose no puedes...ya no debes de encargarte de mi ve tranquila -de ninguna manera iba a permitir que pagara el alquiler.

- por supuesto que no ademas no lo estaría pagando yo, lo hará Emmett- dijo mientras cerraba los cierres de sus ultimas maletas.

- entonces con mas razón me niego-

- pero por que no Ness? vamos, déjame hacer esto...di que siii-

-oh dios, esta bien de todos modos es imposible que pague este lugar yo sola- este departamento no era nada barato, las dos queríamos algo lindo y cómodo estaban locos si creían que vamos a vivir en una pocilga Por eso pagábamos el alquiler las dos juntas.

-una pregunta...por que tienes tantas maletas? no creo que entren en un taxi- tenia cuatro maletas de las grandes.

- todo lo que llevo es ropa, zapatos y algunas otras cosas...pero en tu cuarto de eh dejado tres vestidos que ya no uso, a ti se te verán mejor y no tienes por que preocuparte Emmett me vendrá a recoger-

-Genial, así podre conocerlo-Rose termino de guardad todo.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 15 minutos y alguien llamo a la puerta. Rosalie salio disparada como una loca.-llegaste-la escuche gritar.

-Ness, te presento a Emmett mi prometido- dijo esta entrando a la sala agarrada de su brazo.

Emmett se veía mucho mas grande de cerca. Era muy apuesto y su piel era casi tan blanca como la de Rose . De verdad hacían una linda pareja.

-de manera que eres tu quien me quitara a Rose-extendí mi mano para tomar la suya- mucho gusto soy Renesmee pero llámame Nessie-

-hasta que te conozco- dijo con una sonrisa- lamento tener que hacerlo, pero esta mujer me vuelve loco- tomo a Rosalie de la barbilla y le beso los labios. Realmente se veía feliz...ambos se veían felices.

-no te preocupes. Así que van a casarse?- Emmett asintió.- ni te imaginas lo difícil que es Rose...al principio no quería vivir conmigo.

Mire a Rosalie sorprendida- por que no?-

-estaba preocupada por ti cariño, no quería que te quedaras sola, quien sabe que loco suelto puede andar por ahí-

- oye se cuidarme sola-o almenos eso creía. Recordé lo que paso anoche con esos hombres, si no fuera por Jacob quien sabe lo que me hubiera sucedido.

-claro nena, pero de eso no estoy segura del todo...de echo no me dijiste como te hiciste ese raspón en la mejilla- oh! de modo que lo había notado.

- ah eso- dije sin restarle mucha importancia- me caí y golpee con la acera- no podía mentirle a Rose, me sentía mal haciéndolo. Pero si le decía de seguro iba a preocuparse. Después de todo lo que le costo a Emmett convencerla para vivir juntos. No quería arruinarle el momento. Ya luego le contaría.

-ok... fingiré que te creo, pero luego tendrás que contarme- lo sabia no se lo había tragado.

-esta bien...pero entonces te iras hoy?- no quería que se fuera. Eso me ponía bastante triste.

-si, Emmett pidió el día libre para poder ayudarme-

-hablando de eso quieres que valla subiendo las maletas al coche?-dijo el con tomando con sus fuertes brazos las grandes valijas de Rose.

-claro Amor, enseguida voy- Emmett comenzó a salir con las valijas una en cada mano. No le costaba ni un poquito.

-así que esto es...a esto se reduce todo, te iras...vas a casarte, formaras una familia-no quería llorar. Pero no podía evitarlo. Se iría como todas las personas a las que amaba.

-oh bebe...no llores- tomo mi cara entre sus manos-...no estés triste, no te dejare vendré a verte, tu podrás irme a visitar...acaso crees que apenas salga por esa puerta me olvidare de ti?- seco con sus pulgares las lagrimas que ya habían comenzado a decender por mis mejillas.

- lo se, pero tu eres lo único que me queda, no tengo a nadie mas...sera duro llegar y no verte, al menos tu saldrás de esta vida...-suspire- ahora perteneces a un solo hombre-

-no digas eso, tu tampoco tendrás que seguir haciéndolo yo...- no entendía nada.

-de que hablas?-la interrumpí.

-si...es que si te digo te vas a negar, pero quiero que lo sepas-me tomo de las manos-...sabes, recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?-asentí- bueno, cuando te vi parecías asustada, eso era lo que tu cara reflejaba...Pero tus ojos demostraban otra cosa, estabas como perdida sin saber que hacer o hacia donde ir...-así era como me sentía-...eras una niña, pero una muy fuerte podía ver que a pesar de todo y todos tu nunca te dejarías vencer. Así que no podía dejarte allí, por eso te lleve conmigo. Ness tu eres hermosa, graciosa , inteligente, atrevida,algo terca también, vives en tu propio mundo. Proteges a las personas que amas, haces lo que tienes que hacer sin importar lo que digan o piensen los demás...-Rose acariciaba mi mejilla- Por eso,me negué a que trabajaras conmigo, no quería que nadie te lastimara, me sentía horrible por obligarte a esto...-ahora entendía todo, ella solo me dejaba trabajar cuando realmente hacia falta, en dos años no llegue ni a acostarme con un cuarto de todos los hombres con los que Rosalie se había acostado. Tantos habían pasado por su cama, que decirlo resultaba realmente algo grosero- con cada uno de los hombres que me acosté después de conocerte, cada vez que me pagaban ya sea siendo su "sobrina"o siendo algo de una sola noche, ese dinero, lo guarde y ahora sera tuyo...ya no tendrás que seguir haciendo esto Ness, ya no.-

Que? acaso se había vuelto loca?. Esto ya era demasiado, Rose había perdido la cabeza.

-no es mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que consigas otro trabajo-

-Rosalie, de verdad no tienes por que hacerlo yo... estaré bien ... después de todo no es tan malo- con el tiempo te terminas acostumbrando.

-Ness por favor, has lo que te pido, por una vez, déjame hacer esto, te prometí que te cuidaría y que algún día ya no tendrías que seguir con esto...y ahora estoy cumpliendo mi promesa. Hazlo por mi cariño-

-esta bien, aceptare el dinero, quizás pueda ser una bailarina exótica o algo así-bromee- pero no prometo nada, mal o bien, esto es lo que soy Rose, no cambiare mi forma de ser-

-no tienes que cambiar Renesmee, solo lo que haces, tu decides bebe- tenia razón mi vida no era tan miserable, no me quejaba, tampoco es que gustara acostarme con desconocidos,pero pudo haber sido peor. Aunque buscara otro trabajo, no podría cambiar lo que ya era, solo podía evitar seguir haciéndolo.

-te quiero mucho, no se que hubiera echo sin ti, espero que realmente seas muy feliz con Emmett, lo mereces- Abrace a Rosalie con todas mis fuerzas. Tratando de contener las lagrimas, no quería que me viera así.

-yo también te quiero mi niña, siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites-

-princesa, ya metí todas las maletas en el auto- dijo Emmett interrumpiendo nuestro abrazo.

-esta bien...estoy lista- Rose se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano- cuídate mucho cariño.

-lo haré- volví a abrazarla- te conviene tratarla bien-dije volteandome hacia el.

-te lo prometo pequeña, ya sabes, cuando quieras nos vienes a visitar, ten...-me entrego la dirección- te estaré esperando hermosa.

- no te preocupes, me veras allí muy seguido- Emmett sonrió.

-bien entonces que tal si nos vamos?- dijo Rose.

-los acompañare-conteste.

Bajamos por el ascensor, gracias a dios que lo repararon.

- casi lo olvido-dijo ella antes de entrar al coche- Emmett?

-oh si ten-me entrego una pequeña caja rectangular de terciopelo azul.

-que es?- pregunte.

-ábrelo- me dijo el- es un regalo de Rosalie.

Dentro había un collar de cadena larga dorada con colgante de corazón, enjoyado con rosetas y pedrería de perlas.

- es hermoso, no tendrías que haberte molestado-

-no te preocupes, quería que tuvieras algo mio, asi como tienes algo de Bella-

-muchas gracias-

- bien, nos estamos viendo... te amo cuídate-

-yo también, odias- beso mi mejilla y se subió al coche.

y allí va, una gran mujer, Rosalie era increíble. Perfecta.

subí de nuevo al departamento, estaba muy cansada y necesitaba una ducha. Ademas quería tomar el cuarto de Rose.


End file.
